Witches Vengeance
by daydreamingpirate
Summary: Teressa Whitlow was ready to die. She had accepted her fate, only in a strange turn of events to be saved by a boy known as Meliodas. Now one of the Eight Deadly Sins, they must race to save the Kingdom from a Holy War and clear their name of a sin they didn't commit. Maybe a little bit of love along the way to blossom as well?


_So this is how I die… _

The black haired girl chuckled at the irony, not having the strength to move with the iron cuffs chaining her to the floor. It seemed fitting for a witch such as herself to be killed by the stake. The people of Liones kept her chained up in order to make her easier to kill, letting the iron cuffs sap her of her strength. Cowards, every last one of them. Not that she could blame them. She was an abomination, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she got caught.

Not that she thought she was doing anything wrong. The people she killed _deserved_ to be killed. Although she supposes that the Kingdom was just afraid if she could kill those people without remorse, what's stopping her from killing the innocent?

Today marked the day. Her death day, as she bemusedly called it. It would only be a matter of time before one of the Holy Knights came to bring her to her death. She had waited for this day since she was brought into this cell, and was ready. Was ready to end this so-called life of hers.

She lifted her head up when she heard the door of her cell open, chuckling weakly. "Is it my time to die already?" She rasped, her voice weak from not using it for so long. She caught sight of a blonde haired boy who was looking at her with a blank stare, a dragon hilt of a sword showing. Her head tilted in curiosity for a split second. "Are you the one they sent? Well, get on with it already."

The boy in front of her chuckled in amusement, telling the other Knights something. Her ears pricked when she heard the shuffling of feet and soon it was just the two of them. "I'm not here to kill you," the boy in front of her shrugged, placing his hands in his coat pockets as he watched her.

The witch blinked in confusion, coughing. "If you're not here to kill me then why are you here?" She was curious. She had waited for this day, only not to be killed? A few guards came in and taunted her mercilessly how she wasn't going to be saved, only to be saved by a puny boy?

He walked over to her, leaning down with a small smirk. "What's your name?" He already knew, of course. Knew of her legend, but he wanted her to tell him.

Now even more confused, the girl swallowed harshly, wincing at the pain it brought. "You don't know?" She didn't know why he was here, and she didn't trust him. If he was going to kill her she just wanted it to be done already. She had accepted her fate, so why did this have to prolong longer then necessary?

Smirking, he tilted his head to the side. "I know," he hummed casually, standing back up. "I just want to hear you tell me."

She narrowed her eyes. "It's Teressa," she answered lowly, watching him warily as he did her. "Teressa Whitlow." Her eyes narrowed more when he smirked, "now, I think it would be pleasantries for you to tell me your name."

His smirk grew at that question, as if he had been waiting for it. "It's Meliodas. The reason why I'm here is to ask if you wanted to become a Sin." Her eyes widened at that. She had heard about this from the guards gossiping. The Deadly Sins being formed, but she had thought they already had all their members. "We just need one more member to make it official. If you wanna join, that is." He gave her a side-ways glance, raising an eyebrow.

"Why me?" She wondered, a frown on her delicate face.

Meliodas just shrugged, placing his hands behind his head. "The reason why I choose the people I do matters little. I have decided, after hearing about you, you'd be the perfect final member of our rag-tag bunch. So, what do you say? Do you accept?"

Was this her chance for repent her sins? She had accepted her fate, ready to die at the stake only to be saved. Saved for what reason, exactly? She didn't know. But she knew she couldn't let this opportunity pass. "Yes."

He grinned, his green bright. "Then welcome aboard Teressa Whitlow, Jaguar, Sin of Vengeance."

* * *

_**AN: So I had recently watched this Anime, can't believe I put it off this long. I've been wanting to write a fanfiction for it and finally thought of this little idea. I know this chapter is kind of short but hopefully my other chapters will be a bit longer. I don't know if I expect a bunch of views or not but I'm writing this as a bit of a for fun side-project while I write my original piece. :) **_


End file.
